Jalousie
by Crazy-Wolfie
Summary: Scott paniquait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde :D **

J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour vous, un peu en avance :p

Et oui, voilà enfin le Scisaac promis ! Et évidemment il est complet, donc d'ici à quelques minutes, les 6 parties qu'il contient seront postées ! J'ai enfin bien compris :jecrois: le fonctionnement pour poster, donc voilà !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Teen Wolf non plus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Pairing:** Scott/Isaac & Stiles/Derek. J'ai pas pu me retenir, il fallait du Sterek.

**Rating: **J'ai mis T, mais je ne suis pas douée pour bien classé. Je suis juste sûre que ce n'est pas M.

Sans plus attendre, voici la première partie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jalousie**

Scott paniquait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux de la relation grandissante entre Allison et Isaac. A première vue, pas de raison de paniquer, puisqu'il était sortit avec Allison, donc logique qu'il soit jaloux de son ami, Isaac. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis 5 minutes, depuis qu'il avait appelé son meilleur ami, Stiles, pour qu'il vienne chez lui, de toute urgence. Il était tellement agité qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que Stiles montait ses escaliers.

_-Scott ? T'es là ? Pourquoi t'avais l'air pa... Wow arrête de tourner en rond là ! _

_-Stiles oh mon dieu mec, faut que tu m'aides ! _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Attends, tu t'assoies avant, tu me donnes le tournis, on dirait moi ! _

Scott s'assoie alors, malgré son envie de continuer de tourner en rond. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à son ami, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il s'était repassé dans sa tête... Devant l'air perdu de son meilleur ami, Stiles savait qu'il allait devoir l'aider à parler, c'est donc ce qu'il fit:

_-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Scott. _

_-C'est tellement... Argh, mon dieu, je sais même pas par où commencer ! _

_-Par le début ? On va y aller par étape, ok ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? _

_-Allison et Isaac. _

_-D'accord je vois, ça te rend fou qu'ils se rapprochent, c'est ça ? Tu sais Scott, ils sont pas encore ensemble, tu peux essayer de reprendre le contact avec elle, ou..._

_-C'est pas ça,_ Scott gémit. _Enfin si, mais... _Il se frotte le visage.

_-Scott... Dis-moi..._

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Le rapprochement d'Allison et d'Isaac rendait fou Scott, il lui avait confirmé. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas retenter sa chance avec Allison ? Son cerveau fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure...

_-Scott, es-tu jaloux ? _

_-Oui..._

Le ton de la voix de Scott provoqua un déclic pour Stiles. Et si...

_-Tu es jaloux... d'Allison ? _

_-... Oui..._

La seule pensée de Stiles fut un "oh putain" qu'il s'empêcha de dire à haute voix, il savait que Scott pourrait mal le prendre et se fermer totalement.

_-D'accord... Je voix mieux pourquoi ça te perturbe... Mais pourquoi autant ? _

Scott releva la tête brusquement.

_-Tu... Ça te choque pas ? _

_-Bah si un peu, mais t'es mon meilleur ami Scott, que tu sois gay ou pas. _

Stiles pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami à quel point c'était important pour lui, qu'il ne le rejette pas.

_-Je pense pas être gay, tu vois ? Enfin, je regarde pas tous les mecs... juste... lui..._

_-Ouais, j'comprends... _

Scott lança un regard interrogateur et sûrement un peu contrarié à Stiles, puisque celui-ci se mit à débiter un flot de paroles... à la Stiles...

_-Enfin, j'comprends, pas dans le sens que moi aussi je reluque Isaac, tu vois ? C'est pas lui que je reluque ! Euh, je reluque personne je veux dire, tu vois ? Même s'il est beau à damner, je reluque pas ce loup-garou complètement aigri que je ne reluque pas ! _

_-Stiles ?! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?! Tu reluques Derek ?! Tu vas te faire bouffer s'il le remarque ! Et pas dans le sens que tu voudrais !_

_-QUOI ? Tu viens vraiment, toi, Scott McCall, de me faire un jeu de mot sur mon hypothétique attirance pour Derek ? _

_-Ouais bah je stresse et donc, je parle tu vois ? Tu le fais tout le temps, et là, je comprends pourquoi ! _

Les deux amis se regardaient, pour finir par exploser de rire.

_-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on est con... _

_-Stiles ? _

_-Hum ? _

_-Faut qu'on parle à Danny. _

_-Euh pourquoi ? _

_-Parce qu'il est gay. Et nous, en théorie non. Vu que y'a qu'une personne qui nous "change de bord". J'pense qu'il pourrait nous aider. _

_-T'as raison. Je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne, tout de suite. _

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review entre chaque partie, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'avoir lu la fin :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny à la rescousse.**

_-Bon les gars, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour un de vos plans foireux encore. _

_-On t'a jamais appelé pour un plan foireux ! _

_-Si, Stiles m'a déjà appelé pour retracé un sms, à l'époque où son cousin était là. _

_-Oh mon dieu,_ couina Stiles en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

_-Hein ? Quel cousin ? _

_-Tu sais Danny, Miguel c'était pas vraiment mon cousin... Scott, c'était Derek. _

_-QUOI ? T'as fait passé Derek pour ton cousin ? Et t'es vivant ? Alors que tu l'as appelé Miguel ? _

_-C'était à cause de ça qu'il m'a fait bouffé le volant de ma Jeep. _

Danny est quelqu'un de patient. Sauf avec ces deux-là.

_-STOP ! Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? _

_-En fait, c'est pour Scott qu'on t'a appelé. _

_-Pour Stiles aussi. _

_-BREF, Scott est jaloux du fait que Allison se rapproche d'Isaac. _

_-D'accord, en quoi ça me concerne ? C'était sa copine, donc c'est nor..._

_-Il est jaloux d'Allison. _

Danny était choqué, ça se voyait sur son visage. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Scott, qui avait sa tête dans ses bras.

_-Et donc ? Ça te tracasse tant que ça de vouloir un mec ? _

_-Ouais... Enfin, je m'y attendais vraiment pas..._

_-Raconte-moi, Scott. Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? _

Devant l'air sérieux de Danny, le loup-garou prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_-Au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je les observais tous les deux, ils discutaient en cours, au self... Je regardais plutôt Allison, je me demandais ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Alors je l'ai regardé. Il lui souriait. Et, oh putain, vous avez vu son sourire ? Ça illumine ses yeux bleus. Il semble être le gars le plus heureux de la Terre, malgré tout ce qu'il a enduré. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que c'est pas eux-deux que je surveillais, c'était juste lui. Le pire, c'est à la sortie de la douche... _

_-Scott, stop. J'ai pas envie que ça tourne au porno. _

_-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit de..._

_-Non, mais vu ton regard, dans les vestiaires, c'est pas ses yeux ou son sourire que tu regardais. _

Stiles regardait son meilleur ami devenir rouge.

_-T'as raison, mais c'est pas que de l'attirance, je le sais. Pourquoi les vestiaires ? J'ai pas parlé des vestiaires. _

_-C'est le seul endroit où tu peux le voir sortir de la douche. _

_-Bah non... Ah, tu sais pas... Il vit ici, chez moi..._

_-Pourquoi ? Pauvre Scott, l'avoir chez toi en plus. Et il a rien remarqué ? _

_-Non, je ne pense pas. Il... il passe son temps avec Allison, et ici il est dans la chambre d'ami, donc on est pas toujours ensemble. Tu sais, son père a été tué, il vivait chez Derek du coup. Sauf que Derek a eu des problèmes et ils se sont engueulés, alors Isaac est venu ici. _

_-D'accord. Mais pourquoi m'en parler ? C'est assez évident que tu es accro. _

_-Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider. Tu vois, c'est le seul gars à qui je pense comme ça. Les autres gars, je m'en fiche totalement. Du coup, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je suis gay ? Je suis bi ? _

_-T'es amoureux, Scott. _

_-Oh putain, c'est encore pire. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

Danny était compréhensif. Pour lui, son homosexualité était apparue plutôt comme une évidence et l'assumait parfaitement, mais il était quand même passé par ce que vivait Scott, à peu près.

_-Écoute Scott... T'as été amoureux d'une fille, et maintenant, tu l'es d'un gars. Plus vite tu l'accepteras toi-même, mieux tu te sentiras. Et quand ça sera ok pour toi, parles-en à ta mère et à tes amis proches. Et à Allison. Savoir que son ex peut sortir avec un mec, vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de toi, que de quelqu'un d'autre. T'as qu'a simplement dire que t'es bi, ils seront sûrement un peu choqué, mais ça devrait passer. Et disant ça, ils vont pas penser à te demander pour quel mec en particulier tu t'es décidé, tu vois ? _

_-Ouais, je crois. Hey Stiles, ça va ? T'es tout blanc. _

_-Scott a raison, on dirait que t'as vu un fantome, ça va ? _

_-Oh putain... Ton discours là, Danny, il s'applique à moi aussi en fait et... Oh putain Scott, va falloir que je dise à mon père que je craque pour un gars qu'il pense être un criminel ! Il l'a arrêté ! Il l'avait foutu en taule pour le meurtre de sa soeur ! Mon père va me tuer... Oh mon dieu..._

_-Attendez, le Derek dont vous parlez, c'est Derek Hale ? Je savais pas qu'il était aussi sexy. _

_-Calme tes hardeurs Danny, pas touche. _

_-Stiles, Danny, arrêtez de parler ! _

_-T'inquiète Stiles, je suis casé moi. Mais le Miguel, donc Derek, wahou, tu te prives pas. Ça c'est du mec bien foutu. _

_-Je suis au courant, merci. Mais il est autant bien foutu que solitaire. _

_-Stiles, tais-toi ! _

_-Tu peux la changer, sa solitude. Il peut pas être si associable que ça. _

_-Je vous aurais prévenu..._

_-Mais quoi Scott ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se taise depuis toute à l'heure ? _

_-Parce qu'il m'a entendu arriver. Je vous en prie, continuez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. _

_-Salut Derek... DEREK ?!_

Le fameux Derek venait d'arriver, par la fenêtre évidemment.

_-Finalement, c'est pas mon père qui va me tuer, c'est lui. Danny, heureux de t'avoir connu, Scott, sauve-moi !_

_-Stiles, je vais pas te tuer. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. _

_-Non, non, non, non ! Tue-moi en fait !_

Derek gardait un air sérieux, même s'il avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux qui montrait que cette situation l'amusait assez. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de Stiles... qu'il prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

-NON SCOTT AU SECOUR AIDE-MOI ! DEREK LACHE-MOI !

-T'inquiète Scott, je te le ramène dans une heure.

Pour ne pas choquer Danny qui ignorait l'existance des loup-garous, Derek passa par la porte de la chambre à la place de repasser par la fenêtre pour sortir par la porte d'entrée de la maison de Scott.

_-Et un de casé, _sourit Danny.

_-Hein ? _

_-Ce gars-là, il est pas indifférent à Stiles. Crois-moi. _

_-Je savais même pas que Derek était bi. _

_-Tu savais pas pour toi non plus. _

_-C'est vrai. Mais Stiles ? Avec Derek ? Ils sont tellement différents..._

_-Ça n'empèche rien qu'ils soient différents, tu sais ? _

_-Je sais. Mais tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble. Sans l'aspect "cousin Miguel". Quand Stiles parle trop, Derek s'exaspère vite et le menace de le frapper. _

_-Hum... Peut-être un moyen d'éloigner les soupçons ? Stiles dit qu'il est solitaire, ça doit jouer aussi sur son comportement. Parlons de toi maintenant. _

_-C'est obligé ? _

_-Scott... _

_-Je sais... Mais je suis dans une impasse. Il s'intéresse carrément à Allison. Je dois juste... l'oublier... _

_-Vu comme ça... Mais je sais pas, je suis pas sûr. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était gay. _

_-Hein ? _

_-Je pensais qu'il était gay. En fait, je le pense toujours. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _

_-Je sais pas. Mais je pense même pas qu'il est bi. Juste gay. _

_-Et moi je trouve que y'a écrit "je veux sortir avec Allison" sur son front. _

_-Ça, c'est juste parce que t'es jaloux. _

_-Hum... _

_-Je te laisse réfléchir à ça. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, parles-en à ta mère. Et à Allison. Les autres ça sera plus simple, tu verras._

_-Ouais, t'as raison. Merci Danny, vraiment._

Danny fit un signe de tête à son ami et sorti. Scott savait que Danny avait raison. C'était décidé. Lorsque sa mère rentrerai et qu'Isaac ne serait pas à portée d'oreille, il lui parlerai.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review entre chaque partie, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'avoir lu la fin :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**L'annonce à sa mère... Et à son ex.**

Scott était plutôt calme, pour le moment. Danny avait quitté sa chambre depuis une vingtaine de minutes, sa mère venait de rentrer de son travail, Isaac ne devrait pas être là avant une bonne heure. Il avait décidé de parler à sa mère aussitôt son arrivée, il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit pendant des jours avant de se décidé à lui parler. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il se leva de son lit et rejoingit sa mère à la cuisine, où elle buvait un café.

_-Ah Scott, tu es là. Ça va, tu as passé une bonne journée ? _

En une simple phrase, sa mère venait de lui faire légèrement perdre son calme. Il commençait à stresser.

_-Euh oui... oui, ça a été. _

_-T'es sûr ? Tu as l'air... bizarre. _

_-Maman, il faut que je te parle._

Le visage de Mélissa prit un air inquiet.

_-Un problème de loups ? _

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est autre chose, ça n'a rien à voir avec les loup-garous... Mais c'est important. _

Mélissa connaissait son fils. L'air qu'il avait l'inquiétait, il semblait anxieux. Histoire de la détendre un peu, elle les conduisit au salon, sur le canapé.

_-Dis-moi mon grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Je... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Enfin... que je t'avoue quelque chose. _

_-Dis-moi. Tu sais, mon fils est un loup-garou, je peux tout entendre._

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et posée, en souriant, ce dont Scott avait besoin pour se lancer.

_-Je suis tombé amoureux... _

_-Et ? C'est une bonne chose, tu sais ? _

_-Je suis tombé amoureux d'... d'un garçon._

La nouvelle choquait un peu Mélissa. Ce genre de nouvelle choque tous les parents. Mais sans plus. Elle aimait son fils. Le savoir amoureux, d'une fille, d'un garçon, d'un extra-terrestre, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle continua de parler, sereine, soulagée. Pour elle, ce n'était pas une nouvelle "grave" ou "mauvaise". C'était simplement une nouvelle. Même une bonne nouvelle. Son fils est amoureux.

_-Ça reste une bonne chose, tu sais ?_

Voir sa mère sourire à cette nouvelle, soulagea tellement Scott, qu'il relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu dans ses poumons. Sa mère l'acceptait. Tout simplement.

_-C'est vrai ? Tu... ça te dérange pas ? _

_-Bien sûr que non. Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux de qui tu veux. _

_-Techniquement, j'ai vraiment pas choisi... _

_-Ça, je m'en doute, personne ne choisi, _ria Mélissa._ Par contre, je veux savoir qui c'est. _

_-Oh non maman, tout sauf ça ! _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que. S'il te plait. _

_-Bon, d'accord... Pour cette fois._

L'air malicieux de Mélissa lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

_-Je reviens, il faut que j'aille le dire à Allison. Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par moi, je crois. _

_-Oui, il vaut mieux. Ne rentre pas trop tard._

Il se leva, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, prit ses affaires et parti sur sa moto, direction chez les Argent. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, il senti une odeur. _Son_ odeur. Ça le rendit triste. Danny avait tord, Isaac s'intéressait à Allison, tellement qu'il venait chez elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur cette dernière.

_-Oh Scott, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Salut Allison, dis, je voudrai te parler d'un truc important... Je repasserai plus tard, t'es occupée... _

_-Quoi ? Mais non, entre, je suis toute seule, mon père n'est pas là. _

_-Je sens Isaac. _

_-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il vient de partir. Viens, ça à l'air important._

Il fronça les sourcils en entrant. Il était tellement occupé à sentir l'odeur d'Isaac qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la non-présence du loup-garou en question. Allison les entraina sur le canapé et l'incita à parler.

_-Alors ?_

_-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... Ça va vite se savoir alors je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi... Je suis bi... _

_-Oh... C'est une manie chez les loups ? _

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ? _

_-Non, rien, oublie. Merci de me l'avoir dit en personne. _

_-Ça te choque pas trop ? _

_-Si, un peu... Beaucoup même. On a quand même vécu des choses fortes tous les deux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gène pas. Tu as quelqu'un en vue en particulier ? _

_-C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler moi-même. Merci d'accepter ça. Euh... _rougissant._ Peut-être... _

_-Mais tu veux pas en parler, je comprends._

Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz...

_-Merde c'est Stiles, j'avais oublié qu'il devait revenir chez moi... Allo ? _

_-Scott t'es où bordel ? Ta mère m'a fait entré mais t'es pas là et elle veut pas me dire où t'es, et là, j'ai besoin de toi ! _

_-Calme-toi, j'arrive ! _

Scott raccroche.

_-Désolé, il a besoin de moi, je dois rentrer. Merci Allison. Tu sais si Isaac rentrait ? _

_-Rien de grave pour Stiles ? Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, si jamais quelqu'un te rejette pour ça, je lui colle une flèche entre les yeux, d'accord ? Oui, il était fatigué, il m'a dit qu'il rentrait. _

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour Stiles. D'accord... On va dire... Oh merde, j'espère que Stiles va pas faire l'idiot, faut que j'y aille ! _

Scott part en courant, laissant une Allison perplexe.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review entre chaque partie, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'avoir lu la fin :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stiles et Derek.**

Tout en sortant de l'immeuble où loge les Argent, Scott appelle Stiles, priant pour qu'Isaac ai prit tout son temps pour rentrer. Heureusement, Stiles décroche aussitôt.

_-Oui Scott ? _

_-Stiles ? Surtout ne dit rien de stupide, Isaac rentre chez moi ! _

_-Sache, mon petit Scott, que je ne dis absoluement jamais de choses stupides, puisque mon Q.I est bien plus proche de celui de Lydia que du tien. Et pour ta gouverne, boucle d'or est déjà là. _

_-Depuis quand tu l'appelles boucle d'or ? _

Scott entendi la voix d'Isaac derrière Stiles se plaindre du surnom qui venant de lui être donné.

_-Depuis deux petites minutes. Je me suis rendu compte que mon cerveau aime vous donner des surnom à tous, mais Isaac n'en n'avait pas. Tu vois, Derek c'est Sourwolf, Big Bad Wolf... Allison la chasseuse... Lydia le génie... Toi, ça va de Brother à boulet... Cora c'est mini-Hale... Peter le psychopathe... Je viens de trouver celui d'Isaac. Tu toucheras ses cheveux, ils sont trop doux. _(grognement en fond sonore)_ Oh ça va, fais pas ton Derek, Isaac ! _(nouveau grognement, différent du premier)_ Derek ! Bon Scott, tu grouilles, deux loups à gérer, c'est trop pour moi. _

Il avait raccroché. Scott s'était arrêté en pleine course. Son meilleur ami l'étonnera toujours. Il reprit sa course et arriva enfin à sa moto, qu'il n'avait pas pu garer plus près de l'immeuble. Il mit son casque et arriva vite chez lui. Il préfère passer par la porte d'entrée.

_-Maman ? _

_-Dans la cuisine mon grand ! Alors ? Ça a été avec Allison ? _

_-Chuuut, Derek et Isaac sont en haut avec Stiles. Mais oui, ça a été, merci. _

Mélissa leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa son fils sur le front. Puis, elle parla assez fort, avant de rire.

_-Que ma maison devienne un lieu de rendez-vous pour loups-garou ça ne me dérange pas, mais vous pouvez passer par la porte d'entrée ! _

Scott ria avec elle et grimpa les escaliers. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans sa chambre ce fut Isaac, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Derek était dans le fauteuil près du lit, Stiles sur ses genoux, blottis contre lui, l'air de somnoler.

_-Euh... Stiles ? _

_-Huuum... 'core cinq minutes... _

_-Derek ?_

Regard made in Derek-si-tu-le-réveilles-je-te-bouffe.

_-Isaac ? _

_-Hum ? _

_-Mais vous êtes tous morts ou quoi ? _

_-Je suis fatigué. Et Stiles arrêtait pas de parler, Derek a réussit à le faire taire. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir. _

_-Oh... Bravo Derek. Tu peux me le réveiller maintenant ?_

Étrangement, Derek parla d'une voix calme.

_-Stiles, aller debout. _

_-Hum... Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu as appelé Scott pour qu'il rentre, et il est là._

L'effet fut immédia, il se relève d'un bon mais est vite retenu par Derek qui le replace sur ses genoux.

_-Maintenant on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? _

_-Euh... _

_-Stiles ! _

_-Stiles et moi sommes ensemble. _

_-Ça, j'avais deviné... _

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Stiles et Derek, Scott continua.

_-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sur tes genoux, Derek. Et vu ce que tu as surpris toute à l'heure et ce que m'a dit Danny..._

_-Il a dit quoi ? _

_-Quand vous êtes partis il a dit "Et un de casé."_

_-Hein ? Mais comment il... ? _

_-Je sais pas. Donc ? _

_-Comment ça, un de casé ?_ s'interrogea Isaac.

_-Rendors-toi boucle d'or, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand._

Trois grognements se font entendre. Isaac n'aime pas son surnom, Derek ne veut pas que SON Stiles donne des surnoms affectifs à d'autres et Scott est jaloux. Même s'il ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits.

_-Hey les p'tits loups, pourquoi ça grogne ? _

_-Je veux pas de surnom._

_-Je veux pas que tu lui en donnes._

_-Et toi Scott ? Pourquoi tu grognes ?_ demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire que -heureusement- seul Scott peut voir.

_-Parce que, _boude-t-il._ Déjà, on parlait de vous deux._

_-Derek m'a kidnappé, il m'a forcé à développer ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je me suis caché pour pas qu'il me tue, mais il m'a embrassé d'ailleurs t'auras les détails plus tard, après on a discuté et on est revenu, boucle d'or est arrivé, tellement fatigué qu'il s'est planté de chambre, il s'est étalé sur ton lit en nous remarquant à peine, il a marmoné un truc qu'à fait rougir Derek, et je veux a-bso-lu-ment savoir ce qu'il a dit, mais Derek m'a fait taire et je me suis mis à somnoler. Voilà. _

Scott était bouche bé. Autant il était habitué au débit de parole de Stiles, autant il avait eu du mal à le suivre. Donc ils sont ensemble, Derek a rougis, Isaac est dans son lit. C'est ce qu'il retenait. _Oh mon dieu, il est dans mon lit._ Il faut pas que j'y pense.

_-Alors... Je veux savoir ce qu'à dit Isaac. _

_-Isaac tu la ferme._

_-Laissez-moi dormir... _

_-Mais je veux savoir, _boude Stiles.

_-J'ai juste rappelé un truc dont on avait parlé à Derek. _

_-Quel truc ? _

_-Isaac... _

_-Il t'a parlé des Compagnons ? _

_-Oui._

_-Et de la revendication ? _

_-Non, c'est quoi ? _

_-Regarde la tête de Derek et devine tout seul comme un grand. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. _

Stiles se tourne donc vers un Derek tout rouge.

_-Derek Hale, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça. _

_-Crois-moi, tu veux pas. Pas en public._

Au tour de Stiles de virer au rouge.

_-Euh... Okay, on s'en va ! _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Juste un dernier truc, Scott. Ça a été avec ta mère et Allison ? _

_-Oui, oui. C'est bon. Elles acceptent. _

_-C'est cool pour toi vieux, à plus tard Scotty !_

Stiles tire Derek vers la porte et il s'en vont, comme ça.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review entre chaque partie, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'avoir lu la fin :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**La révélation... **

_-Alors ça... C'était vraiment bizarre. Ça va Isaac ? T'as l'air complètement mort. _

_-Ouais, ouais, ça va. C'est quoi cette histoire de "un de casé" ? Danny vous colle des rencards ? _

_-Disons que ça a un rapport avec les discutions que j'ai eu avec ma mère et Allison, c'est un peu du à Danny. C'est compliqué. T'es sûr que ça va ?_

_-C'est compliqué,_ murmura le blond.

_-Piqueur de phrase. Et de lit. _

_-Hein ?_

La tête frisée se relève très légèrement pour me sentir son environnement, pour se rendre _enfin_ compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre attribuée.

_-Oups, désolé._

_-T'inquiète c'est pas grave. _

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre Mélissa.

_-Scott, je sais que je suis trop curieuse mais là... Je viens de voir Stiles et Derek qui se tenaient la main en sortant, c'est normal où j'appelle le shériff pour enlèvement ? _

_-Maman,_ ria Scott. _Ils sont ensemble et n'appelle surtout pas son père, il n'est pas encore au courant, c'est tout récent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Derek à l'air sincère et je les surveille._

_-Je ne sais pas si je m'inquiète pour Stiles ou pour Derek en fait... Il a l'air tellement solitaire et Stiles... Stiles est Stiles. _

_-Et toi alors, Peter te tourne autours alors que tu es magnifique et que lui est un psychopathe. _

_-J'essaie d'apprendre à le connaitre et lui, il répond à toutes mes questions. Mais pour l'instant, ça s'arrête là._

_-Pour l'instant ? _

_-Isaac va bien ? _

_-Il dit que oui mais il a l'air d'oublier que je sais très bien qu'il ment. _(petit grognement) _Et ne grogne pas sinon je te tire les vers du nez._

_-Est-ce que... tu lui as dit ? _

_-De qu... Ah, ça... Non, pas encore. _

_-Ah. Tu trouveras un moment pour qu'on en reparle d'accord ? J'aimerai bien en discuter tranquillement avec toi._

Sa mère lui parlait tellement en souriant qu'il su aussitôt qu'elle voudrait lui poser des dizaines de questions du style "Je le connais ? Il est comment ? Tu lui parles souvent ? Tu comptes lui dire ?...".

_-D'accord, curieuse. _

_-Le dîner est prêt. _

_-On arrive._

_-Pas moi désolé, je préfère aller me coucher tout de suite, j'ai pas faim._

Sans explications plus précises le loup blond se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_-Descend maman, je vais voir ce qu'il a, c'est bizarre._

Melissa hésita mais s'eclipsa tout de même. En trois mois de cohabitation, elle n'avait jamais vu Isaac ainsi, l'air si épuisé et préocupé, pas même après avoir suporté le poids du sol qui s'effondrait sur eux l'hors de son enfermement dans une cave avec le Shériff et le père d'Allison. Isaac et Allison les avait retrouvés et sans le jeune loup, ils auraient été enterrés vivants avant que Stiles à son tour viennent épauler Isaac en bloquant le plafond avec une batte de baseball. Isaac avait riqué sa vie pour les sauver et ça ne l'avait qu'à peine épuisé, juste l'histoire de récupérer quelques heures et c'était finit, il était en pleine forme. Même lorsqu'il avait eu une crise de claustrophobie, il s'en était très rapidement remis. Melissa laisse échapper un soupir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Isaac dans cet état ?_

Le jeune McCall n'hésita pas et entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Sur le coup, il pense que c'était _très_ stupide de faire ça, puisqu'il se retrouve avec un Isaac sans T-shirt en face de lui. Sauf que cette pensée est très vite chassée lorsqu'il voit des _marques_ sur son torse. _Des bleus_. _Des griffures_.

_-Scott sérieux, je suis fa..._

Un grognement sourd le coupe dans sa phrase.

_-Qui t'as fait ça ? _

_-De quoi ? Oh ça, c'est rien..._

_-Isaac..._ La voix de Scott se fait menaçante.

_-J'avais envie de me défouler, j'ai demandé à Aiden de m'entraîner un peu ce matin, c'est tout. C'est des égratignures, mes entraînements avec Derek sont pires. _

_-Tes entraînements avec Derek ne peuvent pas être pire puisque ce n'est plus un alpha. Tu vas mettre bien plus de temps à guérir, faut désinfecter._

Scott n'attend pas de réponse et part à la salle de bain prendre des compresses et du désinfectant pour revenir au près du frisé, toujours debout.

_-Je vais juste me coucher et demain matin il n'y aura plus rien, oui presque, t'inquiète pas. _

_-Isaac, tais-toi. Et laisse-moi faire._

Il profite de l'incrédulité d'Isaac pour appuyer une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur une de ses plaies, provoquant un halètement de la part du plus grand.

_-Pourquoi tu voulais te défouler ? _

_-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? _

_-Parce que ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien et pas juste physiquement et je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi tu voulais te défouler ? _

_-J'ai... un secret. Lourd parfois et un entraînement avec un alpha est plutôt efficace pour me sentir mieux. _

_-... J'ai un secret aussi. J'en ai parlé avec mon meilleur ami, ma mère, un ami neutre et Allison, c'est efficace aussi, d'en parler. _

_-Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami, pas de mère, pas d'ex... _

_-Tu as une meute. Assez bizarre et plutôt flou en ce moment, mais tu en as une. Malgré les tensions qu'il y a pu avoir entre Derek et toi, je suis sûr qu'il t'écouterai si tu voulais lui parler. Il y a Allison évidemment. Stiles, Cora... moi... même ma mère je suis sûr._

_-Deux personnes le savent. La première est morte, c'était mon père et c'était une bonne raison pour lui de me frapper... _Il serra les poings et Scott se retient de le serrer dans ses bras._ J'ai fini par le dire à Allison aussi... Elle l'a très bien prit et elle veut même m'aider mais je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un le prenne mal comme mon père, que même avec elle, je n'en n'ai plus reparlé après le lui avoir dit._

Scott resta silencieux quelques secondes. Le souvenir du père d'Isaac le fait bouilloner de rage et il se surprend à regretter de ne pas l'avoir vu se faire tuer de ses propres yeux. Il ne se laisse pas déconcentrer et continue de soigné le blessé.

_-Ton père te battait pour AUCUNE raison, Isaac. Tu ne veux pas en parler, je te comprends. Mais ne te ferme pas à cause de lui. D'accord ? C'est déjà bien, pour toi, si tu en as parlé avec Allison... Tu devrais peut-être réessayer de lui en parler, si tu lui fais confiance. _

_-Pourtant il se justifiait toujours... C'était son devoir de parent... Je lui fais confiance, mais... Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise..._

_-Aucune des justifications qu'il a pu te donner n'est vraie ou valable, Isaac. Un père ne bat pas son enfant. Et même si jamais tu faisais des conneries ou je sais pas quoi, rien, absoluement rien, ne justifie ce qu'il faisait... Tu n'es pas à l'aise ? Tu..._ la gorge de Scott se serra. _Tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi ? C'est ça ?_

Aux paroles de Scott, Isaac entendi très nettement le coeur du brun s'accélérer.

_-Le père de Stiles m'a dit ça, lui aussi mais... Il y a toujours une part de moi qui me dit que je le méritais, puisqu'il me le disait. Non, pas du tout... C'est même carrément le contraire je dirai... _

_-Le contraire ?_ Scott ne comprenait pas.

_-Si... Si je te le dis, tu ne te moques pas ? _

_-Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas. Mais non, je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas. _

_-Je suis gay. _

_-Oh._

Nouvelle accélération cardiaque du brun. _Putain, Danny avait raison. C'était ça alors, la remarque d'Allison, une manie chez les loups, un truc comme ça_. Scott se sentait surpris. Soudain, une lueur d'espoir s'installa au creux de son ventre. Peut-être aurait-il une chance ? Mais une vague de colère le submergea.

_-Ton père osait te battre pour ça ? Mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi stupide ? S'il était encore en vie, c'est moi qui le frapperai ! _

_-Merci... Je crois... _

_-Franchement Isaac, ne te prend pas la tête pour ça, vraiment. Personne ne rejettera, j'en suis sûr. Je le garde pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu viens te nourrir maintenant ?_ Sourit Scott. _Les plaies sont désinfectées, ça va mieux cicatriser. Et t'es gentil, la prochaine fois que tu veux te défouler, prend un bêta, ou un arbre,_ ria-t-il.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review entre chaque partie, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'avoir lu la fin :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalement...**

Les deux jeunes loups finissent donc par rejoindre Melissa pour le dîner qui se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Au moment de débarasser, Scott insista pour qu'Isaac se ménage et monte se reposer, après tout, il n'était pas guéri. Le bêta obéit, un peu suspicieux, la peur reprenant légèrement le dessus. Et si Scott en parlait à sa mère ? Et si elle voulait qu'il parte de chez elle ? _Reprends-toi, tu la connais à peine mais elle n'est pas comme ça._ Il se reprend et va s'allonger, écoutant malgré lui les McCall à l'étage en dessous.

Alors que Scott chassait Isaac, Melissa prépara son interrogatoire. Dès que son fils passa l'encadrement de la cuisine, elle le fixa. Il la remarqua et soupira doucement.

-_Soupire pas, ça ne sera pas long si tu me réponds._

Les yeux de Melissa brillaient de malice. _Traitresse_, pense Scott. _Elle sait que je vais tout lui dire avec ses yeux là !_

_-Hum, vas-y qu'on en finisse._

_-Ça te gène vraiment, Scott ? _

_-C'est juste un peu bizarre, mais non vas-y. _

_-Je le connais ? _

_-Oui._

_-C'est Isaac. _

_-Pardon ?_

Scott fit tout son possible pour garder son calme, mais il ne pu contrôler les rougeurs sur ses joues. _Et merde..._

_-Tu le couvais du regard en mangeant. _

_-Il s'est entraîné avec Aiden, un des jumeaux, donc un alpha. Il est blessé et comme c'est d'un alpha, il va mettre toute la nuit à guérir. Je l'ai un peu soigné avant de descendre, c'est pour ça. _

_-C'est pas trop grave j'espère ? Il vaut mieux que je jette un coup d'oeil, ou tu es sûr de toi ? _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin il n'aura plus rien, j'y veillerai. _

_-D'accord. Tu es inquiet donc. Ça n'explique pas que tu rougisses et je te rappelle que je suis ta mère, tu ne peux pas me mentir. _

_-Je rougis pas et tu m'énerves à être perspicace comme ça. _

_-Je savais que j'avais raison ! _

_-Maman..._

_-Quoi ? Je trouve ça adorable. Tu penses que ça peut être possible lui et toi ? _

_-Je t'aurai répondu un "non" catégorique il y a une heure, mais..._

_-Mais... ? _

_-Je peux pas te le dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire._

Afin d'éviter encore d'autres questions, Scott embrasse sa mère sur la joue et disparaît de la pièce. _Oh le traître. J'aurai le dernier mot, tôt ou tard._ Alors que Melissa se réjouissait pour son fils, ce dernier entre dans sa chambre en ayant l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se stoppa net, Isaac était là, encore allongé dans son lit.

-_Isaac ?_

Le blond ne répond pas. Scott entend la télé du rez-de-chaussé s'allumer. Il l'_entend_. Du rez-de-chaussé. _Oh putain de bordel de merde._ Isaac avait entendu. C'était impossible qu'il n'est pas entendu.

-_Tu... Tu nous as entendu, ma mère et moi ?_

Le frisé se relève pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-_Ouais... J'ai juste une question... Pourquoi ce "non" tellement direct ? Tu ne t'en doutais absoluement pas ? _

_-Euh... Non, pas du tout... J'étais persuadé que tu étais à fond sur Allison en fait..._

Scott fixait le sol, le trouvant tout d'un coup extrèmement intéressant. Le doux rire d'Isaac lui fait relever la tête.

-_Moi aussi, je te croyais à fond sur Allison. Je te croyais à fond sur les filles tout court. _

_-Je croyais aussi. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu sais ?_

La conversation gênante prenait un ton léger. Les deux avaient un sourire totalement niais scotché aux lèvres.

_-De ma faute ? _

_-Bien sûr, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi attirant ! Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier. _

_-Oh, j'imagine que moi non plus alors. _Il se leva.

_-Toi, te justifier ? Pour quoi ? _

_-Pour ça._

Bien que ce soit Isaac qui s'était _très_ rapproché de Scott, c'est le brun qui craqua le premier et qui se jetta au cou du plus grand. Ses mains s'accrochent d'elles-même à la nuque du frisé qui lui, s'approprie immédiatement la taille du premier pour le rapprocher de lui, alors que leur bouche entrent enfin en contact. Le baiser, d'abord timide devient impatient et s'accorde à leurs battements de coeur irréguliers. Les langues se mêlent, les peaux cherchent toujours plus de contact, l'un entraîne l'autre, ils tombent à la renverse sur le lit. Il rient doucement, heureux, ensemble. Le manque de contact se fait aussitôt ressentir, et Isaac reprend possession de ces lèvres tentatrices en face de lui. Scott ne résiste pas, _à quoi bon résister ?_ C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu, mais tellement mieux. Il se sentait complètement en harmonie avec lui-même, avec Isaac.

Lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, Melissa passa devant la porte de la chambre d'Isaac, elle jeta un coup d'oeil, par habitude, et découvre le lit vide. Elle ouvre la chambre de son fils et n'est pas surprise de retrouver le disparu endormi, face à face avec son fils, endormi lui aussi, leurs mains entrelacées entre eux. Elle se dit qu'Isaac ne dormira plus jamais dans la chambre d'amis et contient un rire. Elle se retient de les prendre en photo. Ils sont tellement beaux ensemble.

Finalement, tout allait bien.

Scott n'étais plus jaloux, du moins plus d'Allison, puisque maintenant il fusille du regard tous ceux/celles qui osent s'approcher trop près de son loup.

Isaac devint jaloux, moins que Scott, mais assez pour grogner après ses coéquipiers de Lacrosse qui passaient trop près de leur douche aux vestiaires.

Stiles avait du se résoudre à parler à son père qui l'avait bien pris, trop bien. Si bien que maintenant le Shériff parlait football avec Derek.

Derek ne se souciait pas vraiment de la jalousie de Stiles envers son père, puisqu'il était bien pire avec n'importe quel individu qui laissait son odeur sur son humain.

_Finalement_, la jalousie ne part jamais lorsqu'on est amoureux.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin de cette petite histoire !

Je trouvais que ça ne collerai pas en OS d'un bloc, donc j'ai séparé comme ça, je trouve ça mieux pour lire.

J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises du moment que c'est constructif bien sûr, dans le but de m'améliorer !

Personne ne me corrige, je ne pense pas faire énormément de fautes, en règle générale j'en fais très peu. Désolée s'il y en a.

En ce qui concerne mes prochains écrits, j'ai débuté un autre Scisaac/Sterek qui mettra plus en avant le côté loup de la série, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand je l'aurai terminé. J'ai une bonne idée d'OS Sterek, j'essaierai de le finir entre temps, pour vous faire patienter.  
Mais rien ne sera là avant mi-janvier, je pense.

Sur ces quelques nouvelles, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2014 ! Ce qui annonce la reprise de la saison 3 Yeeeaaaah !

Vous savez ce que je veux pour Noël ? Plein de review ! x)


End file.
